Philip Henrique Flinckel
Oppførsel Mot ukjente: Philip er forsiktig. Det skal det ikke legges demper på. Mot dem han ikke kjenner kan han være i hvilket som helst humør. Han kan ha ganske hyppige humørsvinginger som noen ganger velger å slå inn. Man vet jo aldri hva slasg type person som skjuler seg under engle ansiktet, eller under det litt for pene. Så ja, kort sagt er da Phil ganske forsiktig mot fremmede. Han går sakte fram og vil bli kjent med personen først før han går noe videre. Hus, klasse eller alder står ikke særlig høyt på listen til Phil, og han går over det som om det var ingenting. Mot venner: Da møter man den litt mere lekne Philip. Han er da ikke redd for å vise seg selv ordentlig, og stoler han fullt og helt på deg kan han fort dele hemmeligheter med deg. Han er snill og omsorgsfull og tar vare på de vennene han har uten å nøle. Dette gjør Phil til en ganske god kompis som er med deg gjennom tykt og tynt uten å nøle. Venner er alltids velkomne hos Phil, og han hjelper dem som regel så fort han da kan. Mot lærere: Philip har respekt for lærerene. Han bukker ikke, neida, men han omtaler dem som Prf. eller som Hr. eller fr. Han er da konkret og som regel ordentlig i talemåten og er som regel flink til å komme seg unne arrest eller poengmisting. Han vet hva ordet smiske er og hva slags styrke det har. Han er da i tillegg en stjerneelev, med sine ganske mange toppkarakterer. Dette gjør han ganske spesiell i lærerne sine øyne i tillegg. Mot eldre elever: Vel, kanskje ikke like mye respekt for dem som med lærerene. Han viser dem nå noe, men ikke mye. Han omtaler dem med fornavn, men er høfflig i talemåte. Han holder seg da som regel unna å fornærme dem. Han vet når noen er større eller sterkere og unngår da som oftets å havne i en het diskusjon, eller om værst, en slosskamp. Mot kjæreste: Genrelt kjærlig og ganske forsiktig. Han behandler henne med respekt og sørger for at hun har det bra så ofte som mulig. Han er en kose person og kosing har han ikke noe problem med. Han liker å gjøre spesielle ting for jenta, men i tillegg er han ganske forsktig rundt henne. Ganske redd for å gjøre en feil som kan ødelegge hele forholdet mellom dem. Dette gjør att Phil blir ganske sårbar i forhold, da han er redd for å gjøre feil som ødelegger. Men han er ganske bra kjæreste materiale. Utseende Øynene: Philip har generelt pene øyne. De har en mørk brun farge og er store, og ganske store pupiller, for det meste i mørket. Øynene har han arvet fra sin mor som har presis den samme fargen på øynene som han. Så er det pigment feilen. På det venstre øyet har han en lyseblå strek som strekker seg loddrett gjennom øyet hans. Det gir øyet en ganske mystisk utseende. I tillegg under det venstre øyet har han ett arr som ligger vannrett under de nederste vippene hans. Dette lager vel en teori om pigment feilen i øyet hans, men det er bare sånn han ble født. Selvom arret kom senere. Leppene: Generelt fyldige, med en rødlig farge. Han fukter dem ofte med tungen, egentlig bare en rutine. De er ofte bredt ut i et smil og har dette spesielle og veldig søte ved seg. Han har smilehull som får han til å se ganske søt ut når han smiler eller ler. Nesen: Phil har en normal nese. Den er bittelitt spiss med runde bor, og en lang neserygg. Han rynker som oftest på nesen når han smiler noe som gir ett kikk til det søte looket hans. Nesen har han arvet fra faren sin som egentlig har en ganske spiss og krokete nese, men blandet med moren sine gener fikk Phil en mere mild nese. Hår: Philip var født med brunt hår, til overaskelse for hans foreldre som da den ene er ginger og den andre blond. Han har alltids hatt dette pistrete og ganske myke og lange håret. Det har aldri vært noe kortere en til hvertfall ned i nakken, de lengste hårene hvertfall. Han bruker ikke hårgele, og har håret hans lagt seg i en stilling forblir den i den stillingen. Etter hvert har hårfargen til Phil endret seg. Den har gått fra brunt til blondt på en sommer. Han ligner da mere og mere på faren sin. Det er samme type hår som han alltids har hatt utenom fargen. Kropp: Philip har den normale gjennomsnittshøyden for en femten åring. Han er hengslete i holdningen om en går ikke bøyd hele tiden. Armene og bena er lange og tynne og fingrene hans er elegante og litt for jentete av seg. Muskler er noe han har smått av. Han har små tegn på sixpack, for de fleste musklene han har ligger i armene etter all svømmingen. For Philip dyrker nærmest svømming, det er en av de tingene han kan gjøre og føle seg komfortabel med det. Han bruker størrelse 43 i sko, og har da en høyde på 1. 75 isj. Ansikt: Ansiktet til Phil ha en smått rund, men litt spiss form. Han har tydelige kinnben, og ikke noe er bollette i ansiktet hans. Alt sitter der det skal på riktig plass, og han er helt normal i hvordan han ser ut i ansiktet. Selvfølgelig ikke lik som noen andre, siden alle er forskjellige. Arr og andre merker: Vel, Philip har ikke helt ren hud, men ingen kviser heldigvis. I solen får man såvidt skimte hvis man ser nøye etter det lette fregnedrysset over nesen hans. Han har noen føflekker her og der, mest på armene og ryggen. Han har da i tillegg arr, to stykker. Det ene er over innersiden av tommelen hans og den andre er under hans venstre øye. Familie Bosted: Familien bor i ett lite hus like i utkanten av en skog i London. Huset er ikke stort men rommer dem alle sammen helt perfekt. Skogen omringer halve siden av huset og det er satt opp ett høyt steingjerde rundt hele hagen. Hagen er stor og velpleid da moren er hjemmegående inntil videre med den yngste. Økonomi: Familien er ikke søkk rik. De sliter litt mer økonomi men dette er noe Phil ikke vet. Det såvidt de klarer seg og faren jobber for det meste hele tiden grunnet dette. Han er borte seks dager i uken og hjemm en. Som regel pleier moren og å jobbe, bare fem dager. De er borte hele dagen og hjemme sent. Annet Gammel karakter. Tekst basert på profil.Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Karakterstubb